


Strange Magic

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Danny gets inappropriately worked up, and one time it's appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



> Title from the ELO song and also from one of the referenced times. Great thanks to alittlenutjob whose story Friday Night, Date Night was the inspiration for is strange little mess.

This is bad. It's bad for Danny, and it's bad for the practice. Plus, he has to address this other issue, the threat of a sexual harassment lawsuit. 

Of course Mindy wouldn't take it seriously. Why did Danny expect she would? He tells her about an anonymous complaint, and she murmurs "sexy..." What the hell?

And even when he does manage to reel her back to the topic, it doesn't help. She starts rattling on about butt grabbers. 

"I should know. Walking target."

Then Mindy accents her words by turning her back to him, tucking back her lab coat and jutting her hip to call attention to yes, the Holy Grail to a butt connoisseur. Danny's eyes are drawn to it briefly, as she intended, and no, this is not good at all. 

He rambles on, trying to convince her to fix this mess, all the while uncomfortably aware of an entirely different yet also inappropriate situation stirring below his belt. Mindy flips the script and insists he's the one who needs to address the issue and, well, he's in no condition to argue further. 

Danny returns to the privacy of his office to cool down. Perfect. Just what he needs to complicate things further... Well, it's not like he's never noticed her ass before, as most of her wardrobe is easily a size too small. And, yeah, sure, it's not without its appeal, though it's attached to possibly the most annoying woman on the planet, with her helium voice and her fixation on pop stars and that fondness for bright colors and short skirts... 

Shit. This isn't helping at all. Stop thinking about butt grabbing. Stop thinking about her ass entirely, how the round globes might feel in your hands, how soft her skin is...

Danny slammed his hands on his desk in frustration. He was just exacerbating the problem now, and his pants were painfully tight as a result. Just how many lawsuits did he want to be embroiled in? No, this would not do. 

Fortunately, the harassment concern turns out to have a simple solution. This other thing, though... 

\---

Outdoors, in a tent, surrounded by wild animals, and Morgan. This is so far from Danny's idea of fun that it almost laps around and becomes fun - almost. As it was, he had been dreading the camping trip when it was just himself and Christina, but bringing along the others turned it from a drudgery to a nightmare. 

He only agreed to go in the first place because of Christina. He can't quite pin down why it seems so important that they rekindle the spark, after he has spent years - years! - despising her. But he still loves her, so it makes sense, right?

It's just that he's just not sure that she's still the Christina he fell in love with, or if he's just in love with the idea of her, of fixing some thing that was broken so he doesn't have to face failure. 

And so he came on this camping trip to maybe find out, except instead of a relaxing getaway, it's dirt and snakes and ticks and fire and Mindy. He could probably have dealt with all of that, except the last, because it really doesn't answer any questions about things with Christina when his mind is on another woman. 

Or maybe it does. 

Christina is stroking his face, moaning softly into his mouth, and he's sitting there contemplating his inadvertent physical reaction to the idea of Mindy taking charge, how strongly and confidently she leapt to help Morgan when his clothing caught flame. It did something to him, stirred something primal, like he was a caveman selecting the heartiest of breeding stock to carry on his genetic material. 

The little blonde with her hands down his pants would never have made it through the cold winters and near starvation of early man the way Mindy would. How the hell that equates to the raging erection he's sporting is beyond him, but they've had some issues since getting back together, and Christina doesn't need to know what's on his mind right now. It works to her advantage that she doesn't. 

It works to his advantage too, as she straddles him. 

\---

He's a doctor. 

This is a place of business, where he sees women in various states of nudity in a very cold and clinical matter and he's done that for years. Years. He's even examined Mindy, somewhat, without the slightest twinge of unprofessionalism. 

Maybe there was a twinge. 

This is definitely not a twinge, and it's definitely not professional. 

Danny doesn't often lock his office door. There's normally no need. But right now, he has a very real need, and so he clicks the lock into place and sits behind his desk, beads of sweat popping up along his brow. 

It's just because he hasn't been with anyone in a while, he tells himself. Well, there was that one time with Priscilla, but that barely counts. Other than that, it's been forever, that's the only reason why he's sitting there in the office straining at his fly and seriously contemplating jerking off to the image that's seared into his brain right now. 

Mindy. 

Naked Mindy. 

Okay, it was awkward enough in the sauna, but it was steamy and hard to see anything and then she got her hair twisted up in his watch and then she fell so it was all very distracting and not even the least bit sexy. 

But then he walked in her office - her unlocked office, it was her own fault - and she was standing there completely nude for NO DAMN REASON. 

He was a gentleman. He hid his eyes and didn't peek and offered her all manner of assistance. It didn't matter, though. Those few seconds were enough. The smooth creamy skin of her back, her small but firm breasts, that little hint of tummy, and that ass. That glorious ass. As if seeing it clothed on a daily wasn't already enough trouble, he's now been exposed to the sight of it bare and he can never unsee it. 

Not that he wants to. 

Danny reaches for the tissues and says a little prayer for forgiveness for what he's about to do. 

\---

"Just stop talking," he mumbles against her lips, and she does. 

The ground is hard, and so is Danny, and he wishes they were anywhere but the cement as her knee slides between his thighs and she grinds against him. 

His hand is moving from her ass to her waist to her breasts and back as they kiss among the pizza crusts and cigarette butts littering the area, and he knows they've drawn a crowd. For the first time, maybe ever, he doesn't care. He's always scoffed at the silly, impetuous youth who paw each other in public and don't respect other people's right to not have to see that. 

He gets it now, though. 

Mindy sighs, her body pressing even tighter against him, her warm hand up under his shirt, stroking his back. She's got to know exactly what she's doing to him, how eager he is for her, after all this time. As if she read his mind, her hand moves down, gently squeezing his ass then around to cup him, and he grunts, trying not to completely debase himself by thrusting against her palm. 

"We need to get up," she whispers, moving her hand away. She twists her head and his follows, and they both look chagrined at the expressions of the people who are staring at them. 

"Give me a minute." Danny closes his eyes and tries to will himself to relax. When he feels Mindy shifting, he opens his eyes and sits up, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on them. She uses his shoulder to steady herself as she stands. 

"You okay, babe?" Mindy asks in an overly loud voice, extending a hand for him to get up he gingerly does, brushing debris off himself and then her. His hand finds her ass again and then suddenly they've resumed the position, vertical this time, pressed up against the wall. There's a sort of a mass jeer from the spectators and someone yells "Get a room!" 

"I think that's a very good idea," he murmurs and takes her hand. 

\---

He's had a sickly sweet feeling of nostalgia ever since he set foot in his old bedroom. 

It's not like Danny doesn't visit a lot - he's careful to make plenty of time for his mother, since he feels strongly indebted to her for raising him alone. But he rarely goes near this room, strangely frozen in time since he was a boy. 

He told his mom to clear it out, make it into a sewing room or a little home gym, or rent it out for some pin money, but she scoffed at his suggestions. It's how she likes it, remembering where her boys grew up, and judging from the lack of even a speck of dust, she means it. 

Still, it seems strange to him, to step back a couple of decades and be transported to a simpler time, though maybe not an easier time. It's huge, really, letting Mindy into this part of his life, part he's had locked away. Christina had come in once, tittered and told him his mother really needs to sell the place and get a condo. 

Mindy doesn't do that. She beams, wandering from wall to wall gazing at his posters, her eyes lighting up when she sees the playbill for Swan Lake. He blushes fiercely, but it doesn't really embarrass him. When her curiosity is satisfied, she sits on the edge of the bed and he fires up the old turntable and joins her, just for a minute, while they have a chance to be alone. 

Now Mindy is whispering something naughty, her breath warm on his ear, and then her lips are plucking at his earlobe, her tongue dipping behind it. It's what he always dreamed would happen on this lumpy old mattress, but he didn't get much play in high school, and even if he had, what girl would have wanted to come to the poor side of town and make out with him when his mom was looming? 

Speak of the devil. Annette comes in and interrupts them, and you'd think it would be a major boner killer, but the minute she leaves, shouting "Leave the door OPEN!" he's turning and throwing Mindy back onto the mattress. Her little squeal of delight just winds him up more. 

"Danny! Your mother..."

He silences her with his mouth, running his hands along her ribcage. "I promise, no further than second base," he whispers, slipping a hand under her blouse. 

"Kids! You coming?" 

Mindy laughs and he puts a hand over her mouth so she doesn't yell out something even more inappropriate. "In a minute, Ma!" he shouts. 

"You wish," she giggles. 

\---

"Okay, you can put me down now." Mindy feels herself starting to slip from his grasp and she panics a little. 

"No, let me just close the door." Danny tightens his grip and turns, kicking at the heavy wood. 

"I'll do it, turn me around."

"No, I have to do it. It's tradition." He manages to get an elbow out far enough to catch the door and it swings slowly closed. Eh, he'll get it later. First, he needs to kiss her again. Danny lowers Mindy's feet, already bare, to the floor, but he doesn't let go. She relaxes against him and sighs. 

"I'm so tired, Danny. This has been the longest day of my life. I've pulled back to back all-nighters that were less exhausting." 

"I know, sweetheart. And you still look gorgeous." He tucks a strand of hair back behind her ear and kisses her cheekbone. 

"I just need to get off my feet. Can you help me with this?" She turns and gestures at her zipper, and he obliges, tugging the pull down till it stops on her lower back. Danny bends and trails kisses along her spine as he slips the dress off her shoulders. His hands find her hips as it falls to the floor. 

"I'm gonna go take off this monkey suit," he tells her, hesitant to stop touching her. 

"Mmmmkay," she practically whispers, and he can tell the champagne that once made her giddy is now having the opposite effect. 

Danny heads to the bathroom and takes off his tuxedo, carefully hanging the rented pieces. Mindy had wanted him to buy it, saying there would be plenty of opportunities to wear it again, but she also insisted on Hugo Boss, so they compromised. 

When he returns to the room, clad in nothing but the silk boxers Mindy had given him with the assurance she had something to match, he finds her already tucked under the covers, her eyes closed. 

Oh well. They wouldn't be the first couple who didn't have sex on their wedding night. 

Danny flips the switch for the room light, but the one beside Mindy is still lit, so he goes to her side. Before he can shut it off, her eyes snap open and she grins. 

"You dummy, did you really think I was going to go to sleep without you?" 

He laughs. "Yes, because I met you before I married you." 

"You married me. We're married." Mindy tugs him down and scoots over, so he crawls in, kissing her. "I'm going to sleep with a married man. Scandalous!" 

"If you're too tired, we can wait." 

She just shimmies her panties off, a matching pale blue silk pair, and dangles them in his face. He bats them away and kisses her again as her hands find the waistband of his shorts and dip underneath. 

"Oh hell no. I'm not letting this go to waste." She strokes him as he hardens in her hand. "I'm just going to let you do all the work."

Danny doesn't argue.


End file.
